percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ava Bankowski
Warning, this page contains spoilers, read at your own risk! Ava Śmierć is a demigod daughter of Hades. Isolation Set in the time of The Titan's Curse. The Questers: The First Adventure Ava is one of the main characters along with Michael, Natalie, and Zack. She, Natalie, and Zack go on a quest to find Apollo's lyre. The Questers: Lost and Found One of the main characters along with Natalie, Kyra, and Zack. They go on a quest to find Michael. The Questers: Wanted The Questers are thought to have stolen gold of Olympus and are fugitives. The Questers: A Twist in Time Plays a major role when Kronos starts time traveling. The Questers: Paper Planes When the Questers are sent to investigate a portal in Alaska they discover that Phobos and Demios both created it, and suddenly this simple quest becomes their worst nightmare. Literally. The Questers: False Heir Plays a major role. There is a deadly virus on the lose. If Only We Had Wings The future. She is an "aunt" to her friend's triplets. The Howl of the Hound She tells Jean, Zia, and Arthur a story along with Zack and Natalie. The Sound of the Orchid She is mentioned when Listera Jones and Jean are talking. She appears minorly as a ghost. The Questing Organization: Charred Remnants (AU) She plays a major role. Memories Come Before Death A collection of one-shots about Ava's life. History She was born and raised in Missouri and at a young age was made fun of because her arms "were too hairy". She never switched schools so it is likely her scent was faded even though she was a child of the Big Three. At twelve she came to Camp Half-Blood and was claimed on her thirteenth birthday. She never had many friends both at school or Camp and gave herself a reputation of being cynical. When she turned twenty she bought a house in Alaska and later became the legal guardian of Jean Johnson. Personality She is stubborn, sarcastic, awkward, cynical, humorous, and for the most part isn't really social. She doesn't usually break the rules for fear of being caught and will easily strike up an argument about something. She keeps to herself most of the time and rarely tells people about her feelings/past things in her life. She hates when people ask if she's okay because it makes her feel like she's helpless. However, she is loyal to her friends and family and would never betray or hurt them, and once you get to know her she is very nice and sympathetic. The Questing Organization - AU After Kyra and Zack had died, Ava became more rash with her decisions. She wouldn't think before she acted and she would often yell at someone because she couldn't control her emotions inside. She also had a "voice" that spoke in her head which tormented her. It is likely that Zack's death affected her more greatly than Kyra's. Fatal Flaw: Like all children of Hades, Ava's fatal flaw is holding grudges. Fighting Style She fights more with her throwing knives but when using her Stygian iron sword she blocks more than attacking. She will move constantly, both using ranged weapons or melee type weapons. She isn't afraid to be aggressive and will often use her feet to trip her opponent. She isn't what you would call a fair fighter as she using anything to beat her opponent, and when in a battle/small fight she will use to body to shove people aside, knocking them over. She rarely uses her powers in a fight but will if she absolutely must. Powers Considering that she is a daughter of Hades, one of the Big Three she is more powerful than most demigods. However despite this she rarely uses her powers unless she has to. *Able to hear people dying *Can shadow travel *Slight pyrokinesis (can create and slightly control black fire) *Slight umbrakinesis (can control the shadows) *Necromancy (can control the dead) *Minor geokinesis (ability to control the earth) Relationships Nico di Angelo: Half-brother. They have a very close relationship. Kyra Musika: A good friend. Natalie Cole: A good friend. Zack Johnson: Her boyfriend. Michael Johnson: A good friend. She often teases him. Gods Hades: She doesn't love her father, yet she doesn't entirely hate him. Zeus: Unknown; assumed good Poseidon: Unknown; assumed good Aphrodite: Bad Artemis: Bad Athena: Unknown; assumed good Hermes: Unknown; assumed good Hephaestus: Unknown; assumed good Apollo: Bad Demeter: Unknown; assumed good Persephone: Very bad Dionysus: Bad Ares: Unknown; assumed good Trivia *Ava is a self-insertion so everything is true. *Śmierć means death in Polish. *She is afraid dogs. *She is a strong believer in the supernatural. *Her biggest fears are heights, and ironically, fear of dying. *She is left handed. *Despite her fear of heights she is a rather good climber. *Being a daughter of Hades she cannot fly on an airplane or go in the water. Category:Self-Insertion Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigod Category:Leafwhisker